Mission list
Overview '''Missions (formerly Quests) '''are the available tasks or set of jobs to complete with a reward given when the mission is completed. Newer players can find these very useful as they advance through the game. New missions become available as you level up and earn higher levels while earning experience points. Missions are also sometimes company specific, such as, if you are in Mars Mining Operation, you have directed missions against the enemy company ships in VRU and EIC; or even traveling to specific coordinates in your enemy company maps. For the 100 missions for Ultra-Elites, please view our 100 missions page. Note: Eventually all missions and information regarding them will be found on this page, in the mean time we need your help! Missions (Old) Normal missions Level 1 *First Assignment *The Navigator *Show us what you're made of! *Ore wanted now! *Collecting mission Level 2 *Far reaches of the universe *Explore your home galaxy *Laser malfunction I - Lordakia *Lordakians sighted! *Show us what you're made of! (2) *Terbium wanted now! *Ore wanted now! (2) *Collecting mission (2) *Test of courage *Gatherer *Endurium shortage *Streuner or Devolarium *A mixed bag of rocks Level 3 **The Lordakians are in for it now *Laser malfunction I - Saimon *Crossing guard *Wretched Saimonites! *Battle of the Mordons! *Lordakians sighted! (2) *Show us what you're made of! (3) *Terbium wanted now! (2) *Ore wanted now! (3) *Collecting mission (3) *Hunter or gatherer *Dead easy Level 4 *Martyr *Wretched Saimonites! (2) *Devolarian invasion! *Battle of the Mordons! (2) *Lordakians sighted! (3) *The specialist Level 5 *Gather ore *Resource shortage *Wretched Saimonites! (3) *Sibelons strike back! *Devolarian invasion! (2) *Battle of the Mordons! (3) *The competition *Company expansion Level 6 *Thievery template --Echoblast53 (talk | | chat) 17:56, February 13, 2013 (UTC)}} *Company Wars I: The VRU has crossed the line! (Goliath) *Company Wars I: The MMO has crossed the line! (Goliath) *Company Wars I: The VRU has crossed the line! (BigBoy) *Company Wars I: The MMO has crossed the line! (BigBoy) *Company Wars I: The VRU has crossed the line! (Vengeance) *Company Wars I: The MMO has crossed the line! (Vengeance) *Sibelons strike back! (2) *Devolarian invasion! (3) Level 7 *Sibelons strike back! (3) Level 8 *First strike *David vs. Goliath *Get a move on (3) *Get a move on (2) *Get a move on (1) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (VRU) (Goliath) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (MMO) (Goliath) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (VRU) (BigBoy) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (MMO) (BigBoy) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (VRU) (Vengeance) *Company Wars II: A question of honor! (MMO) (Vengeance) Level 9 *200! *Wanderlust *Death Race Level 10 *Can't catch me! *Pure debauchery on map 4-5 *Evil nemesis: The Goliath *Dance with death *Boss of bosses *Next level *"Uber" quest *Scrounger's delight *It pays to move slowly *The Kristallant killer *Kristallonian safari *Blind man's bluff *Wormhole research *Child's play *Quest/Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (VRU) (Goliath) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (EIC) (Goliath) *Quest/Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (VRU) (BigBoy) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (EIC) (BigBoy) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (VRU) (Vengeance) *Company Wars III: You've come very far ... (EIC) (Vengeance) *Quest/All-out war *Quest/Crystal dust Level 11 *Quest/Pull out all the stops *Quest/Protegite research *Quest/Crush the Cubikons *Quest/Tour de Force Level 12 *Quest/Top of the food chain (1) *Quest/Top of the food chain (2) *Quest/Top of the food chain (3) *Quest/Top of the food chain (4) *Quest/Undesirables (1) *Undesirables (2) *Undesirables (3) *Undesirables (4) *Quest/Speed (1) *Quest/Speed (2) *Quest/Speed (3) *Quest/Speed (4) *Quest/Orbital explosives expert (1) *Quest/Orbital explosives expert (2) *Quest/Orbital explosives expert (3) *Quest/Orbital explosives expert (4) *Quest/Little monsters (1) *Little monsters (2) *Little monsters (3) *Little monsters (4) *Evil nemesis: The Goliath *Quest/StreuneR invasion (1) *StreuneR invasion (2) *StreuneR invasion (3) *Quest/Plague of Sibelonites (1) *Plague of Sibelonites (2) *Plague of Sibelonites (3) *Quest/Decrystallization (1) *Quest/Mothership (1) *Mothership (2) *Mothership (3) Level 13 *Invasión de StreuneR (4) *Quest/StreuneR invaerwsfsion (5) *Quest/Steal VRU ref(ton (3) *Quest/Decrystallization (4) Level 15 *Foreign occupation 4 *Foreign occupation 3 *Foreign occupation 2 *Quest/Foreign occupation 1 *frQuest/Preventative measures (4) *Preventative measures (5) *Preventative measures (6) *Provoking the EIC (5) *Provoking the VRU (5) *Quest/Decrystallization (5) *Quest / Downfall Gef Level 16 *Quest/Violence breeds violence *Quest/Idle your time away *Quest/Foreign territory *Quest/Top secret *Steal EIC resources (5) *Steal VRU resources (5) *Quest/Plague of Sibelonites (5) *Quest/Mothership (4) *Quest/Decrystallization (6) *Quest/On the other side *Quest/A Mentor's Rage *Quest/A Daring Raid Level 17 *Quest/Hunt the hunter *Quest/Hunt the hunter Daily missions *Terbium Hunt *Earn Credits *Defense Patrol *Mordon Hunt! *Research and Development *A Powerful Enemy *Rocket Attack *Prometium Deficiency *Down with Streuners! *Duranium Supply Challenges Specials Category:User Interface